


And I Will Be Your Sword

by sazzykins



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzykins/pseuds/sazzykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, straight to the point bit of stess relief for Kaneki in his hunt for Aogiri. Tsukiyama is helpful as always!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Will Be Your Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakera/gifts).



> Written as a gift for kakera for one of the prompts she gave me from a list floating around tumblr!
> 
> The Prompt; 16. Things you said with no space between us 
> 
> I'm sorry, this is my first time writing Tsukiyama and Shiro!Kaneki! Blink and you will miss the smut!

“This wasn’t the kind of sparring I had in mind, Tsukiyama…” Kaneki gasped as lips and teeth trailed over his neck. 

“It is still exercise, and it is no good to be too tense…” A breathy reply from the older man. “You need to remain in top form after all.” Hands tightened in purple hair, pulling Tsukiyama's head back as Kaneki straddled his hips and leant in for another kiss. Fabric ripped and buttons fired in all directions in the rush to be rid of the barriers of cloth.

The first thrust drew a moan from both men. The kiss came to a halt as Tsukiyama’s lip caught between Kaneki’s teeth, the smaller man still intent on ensuring that the other knew his place. A slow rhythm began as they moved against each other, senses heightened as their skin came into contact. Kaneki’s muscles tensed below the purple-haired man’s hands with each thrust. Tsukiyama breathed the delicious scent of the other man in, the fragrance steadily growing stronger as beads of sweat formed on his skin.

“Kane-“ Tsukiyama began, sentence finishing in a moan as Kaneki began biting at his shoulder, licking at the drops of blood before the wound healed. Thrusts became harder and shorter, the rhythm increasing. Teeth bit deeper and deeper into the Tsukiyama’s shoulder, the older man moaning louder with each bite.

With a last lick, Kaneki lifted his head and leant in for another kiss, biting his tongue just before their lips met. The taller man let out a long moan as he began fervently sucking at the tip, swallowing out as much blood as possible before the wound healed. The taste of the delicacy he had wanted for so long pushed him over the edge. Tsukiyama’s hands gripped the other man’s rear, nails digging into the skin, pulling Kaneki even tighter against him as he began gasping words between kisses. The white-haired pulled away from the kiss, matching his thrusts to the other as he felt his own orgasm approaching. His teeth gritted as he growled into the other man’s shoulder, feeling his own semen joining the other man's in the space between them. 

They lay in silence, gasping for breath until Kaneki rolled away from the other man, the warm air in the room feeling oddly cool on his wet stomach. He reached for one of the torn items of clothing and wiped his stomach, passing it silently for Tsukiyama to do the same.

“Ah, Kaneki…”

“Yes?”

“I may need to borrow some of your clothes. As you can see mine are…” he gestured at the shirt he had been wearing that was missing almost all its buttons and was now covered in semen.

Kaneki stared at the shirt for a moment. “That’s fine. I’ll get you a shirt in a moment…” He sighed, covering his eyes with his arms; body feeling like it was trying to become one with the bed.

Tsukiyama stared at him for a moment, eyes trailing over the muscular body. He sat up, feeling Kaneki’s eye’s on him as he moved.

“You were right.”

“Hm?”

“I do feel more relaxed.” For the first time in a long time, Kaneki felt as if he could actually sleep.

“Glad to be of service,” Tsukiyama replied, a small bow and sweep of the arm.

The white-haired man moved, reaching into drawers beside the bed and tossing one of his t-shirts at Tsukiyama before rolling back into position. The purple haired man looked at it and sighed inwardly. Kaneki had many alluring qualities but his fashion sense was not one of them. It was also likely that the t-shirt would be too small. He made a note to go straight home and hope he didn’t bump into anyone at the house.

Kaneki lay on the bed, wanting to fall asleep exactly where he was but keeping an eye on the other man as he moved around.

“I’ll be leaving now, unless you wish to reconsider allowing me to sleep here?”

“No, it’s fine if you don’t.” At this point Kaneki wasn’t sure he could handle whatever post-sex conversation he would ever have to have with the other man any time soon, possibly ever.

Tsukiyama sighed at the expected response. Yet he wouldn’t be leaving without one last treat.

He knelt on the bed and leaned in, dropping a quick kiss on Kaneki’s lips and standing to leave before he could retaliate. “I will return with more information in a few days. If you wish to use my sword again, you only have to ask, Kaneki…”

With that offer he left, Kaneki groaning loudly at the parting words.

Once alone, Kaneki decided he had better clear the evidence away before any of the others returned. Sitting up, he picked up the pieces of clothing scattered across the bed. With a frown, he looked at the side of the bed and then under it.

The shirt was gone. Kaneki sighed.

“Why is he so creepy sometimes?”


End file.
